


Three unrelated hockey games

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request by the_antichris was for a F/K hockey story.  The results were three unrelated ficlets -- a high school AU, a pre-series near miss, and (finally) a Hawks game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three unrelated hockey games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_antichris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_antichris/gifts).



I.  
The deadline for intramural sign-ups had already passed before Ray even found out that Fraser had joined. Which Vecchio of course had had to make a big deal out of.

"What, you two never talk?"

"We talk about other things," he replied, investing the words with enough of a wink-nudge tone that Vecchio made a face, threw his hands up in the air, and walked away. Ray had discovered that Vecchio tended to take off when he used that voice. It didn't matter what he actually said -- it didn't even matter if he made _sense_.

Vecchio was surprisingly dirty minded.

Anyway, Coach Welsh had always had a soft spot for Ray. Well, sort of. Maybe. In any case, when Ray showed up at Welsh's room and explained that he had developed a serious and sincere interest in playing hockey and had heard there had been a team that was short a player, the coach only gave him a long, measuring look before allowing the late entry.

No one was more surprised than Ray when he started having fun. He'd ended up with a decent group -- Vecchio's friend Gardino didn't totally suck as a captain; though if Volpe 'jokingly' smashed into him even one more time, Ray was going to have to take it to the parking lot. But it was mostly a good group and a good time.

And they'd soon be playing their first game against Fraser and Vecchio's team. He spent the day giving even less attention to his classes than usual, thinking instead about Fraser and ice and the sound of his skates and that goofy grin Fraser got whenever he scored and trying to imagine the finer details of Vecchio's annoyance when Ray scored against him - because he was _going_ to score one off him.

  
II.  
Another peaceful evening at home shot to hell. Ray kicked a half-solid chunk of slush out of his way. Okay, yeah, it was partly his own damn fault, because it was obvious Stella'd had a bad day, and he'd known the whole kids thing had become a hot button issue with her. But was it his fault Jay and Karen's baby shower announcement had arrived today? No, it was not.

And yet, _he_ was the one taking a walk around the park, giving her space and figuring out how not to end up sleeping on the couch. Cooling his head, she'd have said. Freezing his ears off, more like -- he wished he'd grabbed a hat.

Up ahead, Ray heard the sound of an engine and raised voices. He picked up the pace, just a bit. The voices hadn't sounded angry; then again, city parks were supposed to be empty after sundown. He half-hoped it turned out to be something; Stella could hardly get angry with him for working.

But, no, it was just a couple guys and a kid playing hockey. He topped the rise overlooking the pond just in time to see one of them go down, his arms pinwheeling madly. One of the others let out a hoot of laughter and circled around the fallen man to pick up the puck. The kid laid chase but couldn't stop the goal.

The last guy, who was wearing this weird-looking, wide-brimmed hat, skated over to the fallen-over guy and lent him a hand up. The guy who'd scored jeered a bit, but it seemed mostly good natured. Fallen-over guy waved him off dismissively and nearly fell back down.

Ray stood by the edge of the trees where the headlights didn't quite reach and watched for awhile. The jeering guy seemed really good, and the kid wasn't too shabby, either. Father and son, maybe. Fallen-over guy was obviously bad, but bad hockey was hardly a crime - at least, not a prosecutable one.

A wild shot sent the puck into the snow bank behind the net. Hat guy pointed at jeering guy in a meaningful fashion. Jeering guy shoved at his shoulder, laughing, and hat guy just shook his head before skating towards where the puck had disappeared. He looked up, and for the first time, Ray could see his smile. The guy looked like pure happiness had spilled across his face. He waved, and Ray waved back before turning away, not wanting to let his dark mood intrude on the guy's transparent joy.

III.  
"Seriously, I'd rather watch from here." Here being his apartment, home turf, known territory.

"Don't be silly, Ray. The consulate maintains reserved seats at a number of venues, which often go unused. I'm certain Inspector Thatcher will be willing to allow us to use them, provided of course we reimburse the ticket cost." Fraser briefly got that abstracted, 'I'm mentally filing the correct forms right now' look.

"Frase-"

"And if by some chance the tickets have been let out for this game, I do have some contacts at the stadium, who may be able to help."

Ray wondered if there was a way to turn down Hawks tickets without sounding crazy. Probably not, but he gave it a go. "Fraser, I'd just -- rather watch from here." On the tiny tv with questionable reception. No way Fraser was going to believe that. He glanced over.

Yep, Fraser was definitely looking at him like he was unhinged. Ray scrubbed a hand through his hair. "To hell with it," he said, backed a startled Fraser into the wall, and kissed the hell out of him.

To give Fraser credit, he recovered quickly and returned the kiss with interest. His hands wrapped around Ray's upper arms and pulled him closer.

After a moment or ten, Ray pulled back far enough to glare at Fraser. "See, this is why I don't plan things. I had it all figured out -- put the game on the tv, sit too close on the sofa, maybe have a beer, then make my move. You know, laid back. Low key. And you have to start talking about stadium seating and tickets and --"

"Ray?" Fraser paused, to be sure he had Ray's attention. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Here's fine."


End file.
